1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for the operation of a package emptying station, which has a work station, in which a step of emptying a package is executed, an inlet into the work station, via which the package to be emptied is inserted into the work station, and a product outlet through which emptied contents of the package are discharged. The invention is also directed to such a method in which the emptied package is ejected from the work station via an outlet.
2. Description of Related Art
At the present time, a high level of cleanliness is required in the manufacture of products in many industrial sectors. It is self-evident that, in the manufacture of chemicals or pharmaceuticals, care must be taken that source materials or products to be processed are not contaminated. It is not only the quality of the products or the source materials that plays a part in this regard, but also the protection of people. Employees who come into contact with substances that are dangerous or hazardous to health must be protected from damaging levels of exposure. The introduction of a source material or a product to be processed into the production process is often problematical, because it is difficult to integrate both testing of the source material supplied and the delivery containers of various manufacturers into an automated testing process. For this reason this step is often executed manually by employees.